


No Strings Attached

by awkwardeye



Series: Second POV [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Smut, ben solo the weed guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: In which you get high and sleep with Ben Solo





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea and wrote it and i thought it would be a waste not to post it. i might continue this, but i don't know. also thnks for reading, peeps

Ben’s roommates left a while ago and the stream of customers has slowed considerably. He’s lounging on the couch in sweatpants that hang low on his hips, scrolling on his phone while he talks, fading out sometimes when he gets distracted. You’ve been friends since the start of college because he was your partner for a Soc project and lately you’ve been wanting an excuse to sleep with him.

“My parents ask what I’m doing for a living all the time because they _suspect_ , but they’re not sure,” Ben’s saying. “And, you know, my mom’s a senator and shit so she wants to call me out, but she doesn’t wanna be _that_ politician. So when she asks, I just say I tutor some kids instead of saying I get my dick sucked for a dime bag, but it’s obvious she doesn’t believe me.”

“No fucking way someone went down on you for some weed,” you mutter, shaking your head.

“I shit you not,” Ben says, his eyes meeting yours. “Last week, Hux comes back with two girls. He says they want something, but they don’t have money. So I say basically I’m not gonna waste product. Then he tells me the one girl gives head like a porn star.” Ben laughs and waves his hands. “ _And_ if he gets them some weed, they’ll both fuck him.”

“You’re lying…” You roll your eyes and laugh.

“Nope. Ask Hux when he gets back,” he replies, his gaze returning to his phone. “Are you staying tonight?”

“Do you have plans?” Your gaze drops to your hands and you chip away at your nail polish.

“I might invite someone over. Depends on what you’re doing,” he says, shrugging.

“I’m not gonna cockblock,” you say, standing to gather your things.

“You don’t have to go, though.” He shakes his head.

“Ben, I’m not gonna stay here while you fuck someone.”

“What if _we_ fuck?” Ben asks, smirking up at you. “Then you don’t have to leave and we’ll both get off.”

You freeze. You’ve been waiting for this since you met Ben, but you don’t want to screw things up as they are over anything stupid. Then again, this is _Ben_. There are more than a few flattering rumors circulating around about him and, honestly, you’re too excited to pass on the opportunity. You feel his hands on your hips, pulling you down to straddle him before you can say anything.

“Ben…” You bite your lip when he hushes you with a grin.

“No strings attached,” he whispers, guiding your hips so that your cunt meets his erection through the fabric of his pants. You’re not wearing underwear beneath your skirt and you gasp at the sensation of the smooth cloth against your skin, feeling the warmth of his muted. “Yes?”

“Yes,” you mumble, grinding against him for emphasis. “No strings attached.”

“Good, now get on your knees,” Ben says, his eyes gleaming.

You kneel between his thighs as he pushes his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock and it stands both enticing and foreboding before you. Tracing a vein that lines the length of him, you will the nervous twisting of your stomach away. His skin burns. His shaft is firm and you feel it twitch expectantly against your teasing touch while he stares down at you through lidded eyes, all amusement gone from his features.

Ben’s cock is huge, which shouldn’t surprise you because, well, he’s huge in general. But being faced with it and trying to deal with the sheer size of his erection is a bit mind numbing. You don’t know if you’re more turned on or scared by the prospect of him fucking you with it. You stroke him slowly, stalling.

Ben caresses your cheek, tilting his head. His pupils are blown wide, blackening his eyes, and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Slowly, he drags his thumb across your lip with one hand and pumps his length with the other. Your eyes drop instantly to the sight of his fingers wrapped around his cock, wet at the tip. He brings your face closer to his cock quickly, harshly, the sudden shift in demeanor surprising you.

“Don’t be a tease.”

You press soft kisses up his shaft, allowing your tongue to dart out and skim his burning skin until you reach the tip. The head of his cock rests on your tongue for a moment before you take his cock fully between your lips. His fingers tangle themselves in your hair, tugging lightly. Your lips stretch to accommodate him as your tongue runs along the underside of his dick. You suck hard, bobbing your head up and down, taking more of his shaft into your mouth with each trip down.

His cock pulses and twitches occasionally on your tongue. The sounds that pour from his mouth are heavenly. Soft, drawn out groans that seem to come from his very core, rumbling deep in his chest. His thighs jerk as he runs his digits through your hair, and he keeps muttering under his breath. When you look up, he's got his head tilted back and you watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

You don’t protest when he forces your head down, his cock slipping into your throat so that when you swallow the muscles constrict pleasantly around the tip. Gripping his thighs tightly, you whimper. Your breath escapes in harsh spurts through your nose with enough force to move the black strands of his pubic hair which smells faintly of the sweet conditioner he uses elsewhere. Eyebrows furrowing, you glance up at his face and your eyes meet for the longest moment.

Ben pulls you back onto his lap when you surface for air. Ripping your shirt off before kissing you, he grabs your skirt and simply holds the fabric in his fists. You reach between your bodies to stroke his cock, smiling against his lips when he moans and his hips jerk forward. His fingers fan out across the back of your neck and you have no choice but to give in to his all-consuming kiss while.

One hand slips between your thighs, fingers exploring the apex of your thighs with confidence. You feel the wetness they gather around your entrance, feel a single fingertip dip briefly into your sex and then pull away to swirl your arousal along the inside of your thigh teasingly. And then the digit is back, dipping further into you. You pull away from Ben’s kiss, your eyes dropping between the two of you before resting on his face. You feel him add another finger and then begin pumping both slowly, hooking his fingers in you.

You grab Ben’s shoulders, whining out a curse when you feel his thumb circling your clit with a feather light touch. You want more, but he offers less the more you grind against his hand. He adopts a smirk, shaking his head when you clench around his fingers. And then his fingers vacate your sex without warning. Glaring at the man, you watch him raise his fingers to his lips and suck your arousal off without breaking eye contact.

He stands suddenly, holding you against him, saying, “I’ve waited too long for this to fuck you for the first time on a shitty couch.” He carries you to his room.

You grin when Ben practically tosses you onto his bed. He smirks down at you and strokes his beard as if contemplating his next movement. Spreading your legs, you decide to help him make a decision. Instantly, he’s between your thighs, pressing wet kisses to the sensitive skin of your labia. You start to close your legs, clutching mindlessly at the sheets as his tongue assaults your sex.

He holds you close and buries his face in your cunt, moaning like he’s enjoying this more than you. Ben growls when you tug his hair and flicks his tongue back and forth on your clit, sending waves of pleasure rolling through your body until they crash, unfulfilled.  His eyes never leave your face while his tongue dips between your folds. When his hand comes up, it’s to hold your face in place so that he can see you. Ben smirks devilishly up at you from between your thighs.

“You know what I thought the first time I saw you?” Ben asks, rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You moan and try to grind against Ben’s hand, trying to reach an orgasm faster.

“I’ve been wanting this,” Ben rubs your cunt appreciatively, emphasizing his words, “since I fucking met you.” He grins and sits up, positioning his dick between your folds. “And look at you, so wet for me. You’ve been wanting this for a while, too, been wanting my cock, huh? Tell me, do you think of me when you play with your pretty little pussy?”

Whimpering, you nod. You can’t remember the last time you came without thinking of Ben, can’t remember the last time you touched yourself and didn’t end up moaning his name as you made a mess of yourself. And, fuck, there have been so many dreams featuring him… Feeling Ben’s cock begin to slip into you slowly, you arch your back and cling to his biceps. A strangled moan escapes your kiss swollen lips at the sensation of him stretching you.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so big,” you whisper.

Ben smirks without looking up from what he’s doing. He keeps pressing into you until you feel impossibly full, unable to focus on anything, but his cock and how you can’t believe it all fits in you. At first, his thrusts are slow and hard and he bites his bottom lip as he watches his cock sink into your silken depths. He moans when you meet his thrusts with your own.

When he grips your thighs tightly and starts pounding into you at just the right angle, you have to cover your mouth to muffle the noises that escape you. And it’s almost too much when his finger returns to your clit, strumming it harshly while he fucks you savagely, his cock plunging into you all the way to the base with each thrust. His name is on your lips, repeated over and over as you feel the pleasure building up in you.

The noise of his skin slapping against yours is loud and lewd and he keeps growling dirty things and moaning along with you, wrenching your hands away from your mouth so that every noise escapes clearly. He grins and chuckles at the panicked look you give him when his neighbor bangs on the wall, shouting something at you. The headboard slams against the wall from the force of his hips crashing into yours.

Feeling your pussy clench around his cock, Ben picks up his pace with a groan and leans down to kiss you, quieting your moans and whines. You try to speak against his lips, but a whimper or cry swallows each word and you opt for simply moaning into his kiss while his tongue battles with yours. His cock twitches in you and you dig your nails into his arms before wrapping your arms around his neck, effectively keeping him pinned to you while he continues to fuck you, his hips stuttering every few thrusts.

“You can - _fuck_  - cum in me.” Your eyes roll and you clench at the way he growls in response.

“ _Fuck yes_ , I’m gonna fill your tight pussy with my cum,” Ben mutters.

Eyes rolling back, you cry out as your orgasm rips through you and he keeps fucking you until he finds his end, too. Your hold on him tightens and you hear him murmur your name, his thumb working your clit furiously while your pussy constricts around his twitching cock as he pumps you full. And when you both come down, covered in sweat with you being exhausted and panting, he presses a fleeting kiss to your lips, pulling out of you.

You feel his cum slip out of you with his cock, dripping from your pulsing slit as you sit up to kiss him again and again. Ben dips a finger back into your sex, coating it in a mixture of both of your juices and brings it up to your lips, grinning like an idiot when you clean his fingers without hesitation. He slaps your cunt softly, making you jolt and whimper as he kisses you again.

“If I’d known you’d be such a little slut for me, I would’ve fucked you sooner.”


End file.
